dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Meet the Norimakis (CookieKid247)
DBR: Meet the Norimakis 'is the first DBR movie. Originally titled simply, Meet the Norimakis, it was renamed to further associate it with the Dragon Ball Reincarnation fan fiction. It details the three months Arashi spent with Master Yokashi and the strange new family that comes to live with them for a while. This film starts directly after The Yokashi Saga. Characters *Arashi *Master Yokashi *Cream Corn *Arale *Senbei Norimaki *Midori Norimaki *King Nikochan *Gatchan *Obotchaman Scene 1 The day begins with Arashi waking up and getting dressed. Arashi then walks to the kitchen and greets everyone. "You ready for your first day of training?" Yokashi asks him. "Yeah, I guess." Arashi says as a giant plate of pancakes is pushed in front of him. As Arashi eats, Yokashi laughs at his ferocious appetite. Yokashi takes Arashi outside on the patio. Then Arashi and Yokashi start their vigorous training in the backyard of the house. "I noticed in your fight with Chappa that you have great power." Yokashi says. Arashi cocks back and swings, only to fall in the dirt. "But speed can control who comes out on top in a battle." Yokashi says, appearing behind Arashi. "Chappa is a deadly fighter, he's very quick with a wide offense. So we will train you until I think you're ready to defeat him." Yokashi says. "How long will that take?" Arashi asks. Yokashi thinks to himself and holds up three fingers. "THREE YEARS!!?!" Arashi freaks. "No you dunderhead three months!" Yokashi corrects him. "Oh." Arashi exhales. "Now I want you to use your speed and don't hold back." Yokashi commands. Arashi charges at Yokashi, only for the master to grab his legs and throw him to the ground. "Hmm. Perhaps we should try a different type of training." Yokashi says as he walks his young pupil to the side of the house to the Senzu Garden. "So what kinda training are we doing now?" Arashi asks. "The sun comes up in ten minutes, I want all the Senzu picked and put in this plastic bag." Yokashi tosses the bag to Arashi. "I'd hurry if I were you, it gets to be over 150 degress in Shigai." Yokashi says. Arashi, relunctantly, picks Senzu at a slow pace. "150. Like that really means something. And this is supposed to teach speed?" Arashi complains. A few minutes later, the sun peeks out over the valley, causing Arashi to cover his eyes due to the bright light. Scene 2 The shade slowly receeds until finally Shigai is fully exposed to th extreme heat. Arashi slightly picks up the pace, before he starts sweating uncontrollably. His clothes start smoking and smoldering, Arashi starts running as fast as he can and begins to clear entire rows in seconds. As the hear intensifies even more, Arashi just drops the Senzu bag altogether and makes a desperate attempt for the nearby water well. Yokashi lifts the bucket to the top with a soaked Arashi sitting in it. "Don't worry you'll get used to the heat eventually. But for now we'll stick to the basics." Yokashi laughs. The camera then pans over to Yokashi's house, with the trio inside the kitchen. "So what's with the raw bean?" Arashi asks. "They're Senzu, a magic bean that heals all injuries." Yokashi explains. "Yeah whatever." Arashi, doubting the power of the Senzu. "Step outside kid." Yokashi instructs. Arashi walks outside as instructed and once again succumbs to the intense heat. "That's what we're here to fix." Yokashi explains. "Once you learn some speed, you won't even notice it." Yokashi laughs. Arashi gets up and tries to tackle Yokashi, only to fall in the dirt. Yokashi laughs at him, taunts and leaps onto the Shigai Valley plateau. Scene 3 Arashi jumps afterwards and he furiously chases his master along the ridges of Shigai. Arashi attempts to grab Yokashi's tail, only to have him speed up. Arashi tries to keep pace with his master. "You're only making this fun!" Arashi yells to Yokashi. To throw his pupil off, Yokashi jumps into a nearby ocean and begins to swim. Arashi follows him without any hesitation. Yokashi's fur sopping wet, continues to swim away from Arashi. Yokashi looks back to a blank ocean, happy in his victory. "Haha the little squirt couldn't catch me!" Yokashi cheers. Before a second passes, Yokashi is pulled beneath the water. Arashi laughs, with only bubbles coming out of his mouth. Arashi kick-steps off Yokashi to arrive at the surface of the water. Yokashi surfaces afterwards, short for breath. Back at the house, Cream Corn prepares food when suddenly the doorbell rings, alerting her. Later, a soaking wet master and student walk back to the house. "Underwater? That's double-tough kid!" Yokashi raves of his student. Yokashi opens up the door to meet Cream Corn at the door. "Heh heh s'goin on?" Yokashi asks. "We got a new one." Cream Corn says as she motions her arm towards the living room. "Well can't say I didn't see this coming." Yokashi says after sneaking a peek of the family and recognizing them. "What do we do?" Cream Corn asks. "Well we do need the money." Yokashi says, as he walks into the room. "Hello and welcome to Shigai Valley. My guess is that you were sent here by King Furry?" Yokashi asks. "Yes. What're we supposed to do?" Midori says, holding her pregnant stomach. Cream Corn reenters the room. "Three months." she tells Yokashi. "120.Heh heh what're the odds? Okay, so make yourself comfy and we'll get the guest rooms ready." Yokashi says before investigating the small girl. "Will we need milk for this one?" Yokashi asks."N'cha Usa-chan!!!" the small girl screams, knocking Yokashi through the nearby table. "Awesome." Arashi says. Scene 4 Yokashi gets up, making incoherent noise before asking the name of the family. "I'm Midori." the woman says. "Arale-chan !" the small girl yells. "Oh yes I know you." Yokashi says begrudgingly. "And I am Senbei Beelzebub Norimaki, Doctor." Senbei says as he intentionally tries to woo Cream Corn. Senbei then looks over at Midori who is engaging in a conversation with Arale. "You're not jealous?" Senbei asks. "Oh Senbei, we all know that I'm as good as it's ever gonna get." Midori says, which makes Senbei sulk back to the couch. Cream Corn giggles. "Hakase!" Arale says before gargling water in her mouth. Senbei bends down to see what she wants and Arale spits water in his face, to the delight of Arashi and her. Yokashi and Senbei share a glance and nod to eachother. Scene 5 As Senbei and Yokashi lock Arale away in the dungeon, Yokashi asks Senbei. "So what're you here for anyway?" and Senbei takes a deep breathe. "A game of tag between Arale and another little girl. I tell Arale to not get excited....but this time she went too far." Senbei explains as he flashes back to a destroyed Penguin Villiage. Arale is shown crashing through buildings in pursuit of a small, blonde girl who is running for her life. The Air Force eventually stops Arale and the trio is taken to King Furry's tower. "Gatchan was the only one home at the time so the authorites took him into custody." Senbei explains. "Wow. So your really doing hard time here aren't you.?" Yokashi explains. "I'm just glad we're safe and we'll be back before our baby is born." Senbei says. Cream Corn interrupts the conversation. "I don't mean to be rude but the rooms are ready!" Cream Corn says. Scene 6 Senbei tucks into footie pajamas while his wife lies in bed. "I'm just worried about Arale y'know. How's she gonna deal without Gatchan? What will she do here?" Senbei asks. "I'm sure she'll be fine Senbei. Don't worry." Midori says. The next morning, Sembei goes to the dungeon and takes Arale out on a gurney with a Hannibal Lecter-style facemask on her. Senbei then puts on a black hooded druid costume as he enters the elevator with Arale. When he wheels her outside Arashi and Yokashi are flying around outside in a competitive game with a rubber ball. Senbei carefully unstraps Arale and removes her mask. Arale steps off the gurney in bewilderment before looking up at Arashi and Yokashi. Arale shakes in built-up tension. "Arale remember what we talked about?" Senbei tries to calm the unpredictable android. Steam shoots from Arale's ears to Senbei's dismay. "Peeewkk!!!" Arale imitates an explosion as she darts in the sky and crashes into Arashi. Arashi manages to keep grip on the unstoppable Arale as she keeps flying. Arale cheers as she flies over the Shigai River, submerging Arashi in the process. At the same time he is stunned at the sheer speed and force she is able to withstand. Not one to be outdone, Arashi kicks himself off Arale and begins to fly beside her. "Kiiin!!" Arale yells before speeding past Arashi. Annoyed, he speeds up and follows the android. The pressure soon becomes too great for Arashi and he is forced to shield his face from the violent winds. Eventually, he once again manages to catch up to Arale and tosses a ki blast at her. Arale then dives into the river, with Arashi staying in mid-air. A strange object emerges from the water slowly. Scene 7 The object turns out to be a giant boulder that Arale retrieved from the bottom of the river. She hurls the boulder at Arashi, with Arashi barely catching it, and flies off. Arashi resumes after her in this intense race, managing to catch up to her once again. The two are now neck and neck as Arashi pushes ahead of Arale. Overjoyed, he fails to notice the impending crash awaiting him. Arashi impacts the ground, creating an immense crater. Midori and Cream Corn gasp in unison while Senbei nervously bites his nails. Yokashi looks at the crater while Arashi makes the slow climb out and immeidately falls unconscious. Yokashi retireves a Senzu from his pocket and feeds it to Arashi. Our young heros' eyes pop open and cheers victoriously. "Didya see that Gramps?" Arashi asks. "Of course you were all like pfft and then zoom!" Yokashi exclaims in excitement. "So does this mean we're still staying here?' Senbei asks fearfully. "Kicked out? 'Course not!" Yokashi says. Senbei, Arashi, and Yokashi then cheer in a circle in a ring around the rosie fashion while an amused Cream Corn stands next to a mortified Midori on the porch. Scene 8 Later that night, the six are at the dinner table awaiting dinner when Cream Corn announces that she is unable to do so because there is no milk. Yokashi begins to put on his trenchcoat for a grocery store trip before his pupil stops him. "Hold on Gramps I'll go." Arashi offers. "Are you sure?" Yokashi asks. "Yeah I'll go and be back in a jiff." Arashi says. "Okay but hurry back." Yokashi says. Arashi steps outside and fires a Student Mashumaro at the ground for airetime and flies to the nearest supermarket. Arashi goes inside and heads to the freezer aisle where he picks up a half gallon of milk. The cowbell alerting when a customer enters the store rings and several men in all black armed with guns enter the store. An unknowing Arashi walks up to the checkout, where a woman is held at gunpoint, and places 3 zeni on the counter. "Is that enough?" Arashi asks the woman, before she lets out a blood curdling scream. Angered, the crook points the gun directly at Arashi and pulls the trigger. The bullet bounces off Arashi's skin and leaves only a minor bruise on him. "What was that for?' Arashi asks, confused. The crook then trembles in terror before letting loose a full clip on Arashi. Arashi dodges all but three and begins to walk towards the petrified criminals. Three minutes pass and Arashi is flying back to Shigai with milk in tow ('Music: Raindrops Keep Fallin on My Head). The police arrive back at the supermarket and find the crooks holding eachother while crying under the baggage area. Scene 9 The next day, Arashi and Yokashi are training outside. Arashi is sparring with Yokashi watching his pupil's progress. Cream Corn exits the house. "So what's the challenge in this?" she asks. "Well, Arashi has on a weighted gi. If I did the math correctly he should be carrying about a thousand pounds on his frame right now." Yokashi says. "Oh that is impressive." Cream Corn acknowledges. Arashi continues his striking with great speed. "Keep it up. Soon enough, you'll be faster than greased lightning." Yokashi says. "Gotcha." Arashi says as he sweats from exhaustion. "Have you considered the fact that he is moving at an advanced pace even for your level of training? At this rate the Mashumaro will become a cinch for him." Cream Corn explains. "I do believe. We can't be sure just yet though." Yokashi says. Meanwhile, in deep space, King Nikochan is devising a plan to kidnap the android Arale. Back on Earth, Arale is parading around the house in her Ultraman costume. King Nikochan attempts to get a lock on the android to release a teleportation beam but is foiled when Arashi joins her in marveling at a dancing poo. "Darn it! Now how will I get the girl?" Nikochan questions as he sobs into the controls of his spaceship right before his servant chimes in. "Y'know you could just kidnap them both sir." he states before Nikochan stops sobbing. "Servant, you're a genius!" Nikochan shakes him in excitement. King Nikochan then sets the controls for the teleportation ray. On Earth, Senbei is seen trying to pick the poo off the ground as the ray travels through space, accidentally picking up Senbei as well. The trio materialize on the spaceship with Nikochan screaming in pleasure. "I got you know android! You now all work for the mighty King Nikochan!!" he continues yelling. "Sir they will need new garbs to accompany the intense pressure of space." Servant suggests. "Hmm..I guess you're right. I'll be back shortly." Nikochan enters the other room. Now the trio is dressed in Star Trek-esque jumpsuits received from King Nikochan. "Do we have the credentials for this reference?" Arashi asks Senbei. "What reference? See?" Senbei points to the emblem on the suit. "The logo is clearly upside down, therefore making it completely and utterly original!" Senbei insists with a crooked smile. "That's cool and all but how are we gonna get outta here?" Arashi asks. After pondering for a moment, Senbei comes up with an idea. "Arale, you remember the Mega-Mini Ray Gun I invented?" Senbei asks. "sí médico" Arale responds, to Senbei's confusion. "Anyway, it's in my lab coat. They took it in that back room. We can sneak in when they go to sleep." Senbei explains. Several hours later, King Nikochan and Servant prepare for bed, locking the trio in a dungeon to prevent their escape. "Anymore bright ideas doc?" Arashi quips. "No. None at all." Senbei grieves. "Good. Because I got one." Arashi states. Arashi then proceeds to detach Arale's head from her body. "Arale go fetch!" Arashi says as he rolls Arale's head through the bars like a bowling ball. Arale rolls her head to the back room and fetches the Mega-Mini Ray Gun from Senbei's lab coat. With the gun in her teeth, Arale rolls back through the prison bars and spits the gun out at Senbei. Scene 10 With the gun in hand, Senbei aims it at the android Arale to turn her giant. Senbei fires the beam and it successfully turns Arale at least 10 feet taller. Arale then travels into King Nikochan's sleeping chambers and plays with King Nikochan and Servant like action figures. The aliens scream in terror and beg for the child-like android to stop. "You have to send us back to Earth for that to happen." Arashi bargains. "Fine, fine, whatever you want!!!" King Nikochan submits. Arale then puts the two down as they retrieve their teleportation gun. "Just get out of here already!' King Nikochan says right before shooting the trio with the teleportation ray. The three materialize back in Shigai Valley. Midori stands present, scolding her husband Senbei. Midori is then seen carrying Senbei off by his ear with Senbei trying to explain the situation. Scene 11 "Yokashi it's been a montth and a half and I've barely learned anything." Arashi states. "That's why we're here today mah'boy." Yokashi explains. "I believe you're ready to learn the Mashumaro Cannon." Yokashi says. "Are you sure? You think I'm ready?" Arashi asks. "As ready as you'll ever be." Yokashi says. "But first, I want to teach you a move that may be the deciding factor in any battle." Yokashi says. "What's that?" his student asks. Yokashi is then seen charging a ki blast behind his back. "This will be the first step to achieving the maximum effect of the Mashumaro Cannon." Yokashi explains. Yokashi then fires his ki blast with Arashi barely managing to dodge it. "Small attacks can add up quickly. That's why I'm teaching you this move." Yokashi tells Arashi. "Focus your ki into the very center of your body." Yokashi instructs. Arashi takes a deep breath and does so. "Now, rel;ease!' Yokashi says. Arashi immediately develops a lightning-fast aura that disappears just as quickly as it appeared. "That was called a kiai. It's simply ki just focused into an attack or defense. It can be very useful and is one of the most innovative techniques. i advise you to learn as much as you can. It has no limits so get creative." Yokashi says. Arashi looks at his palm and performs the kiai on a nearby tree, knocking it into the ocean."If you focus that kiai into the innner workings of the Mashumaro then you can achieve the most effectiveness of it." Yokashi tells Arashi. "Once you understand that there is no more I can teach you." Yokashi says. Yokashi then lifts the tree trunk up and places it in the middle of the ground before going inside. Several hours later, in the dead of the night, Arashi travels outside and pees off the cliff into the ocean. Suddenly, he is tackled off his feet and knocked to the ground. Dazed, he attempts to make out what attacked him, only to get struck once more. Arashi then attempts to use the Afterimage Technique to throw off his opponent. "Chappa has the ability to shut out the light. You must be prepared to fight him in total darkness." Yokashi reveals himself through speech. "Feel the ki moving and strike!" Yokashi demands. Arashi paces around searching for his master when he is dropkicked in the leg. Frustrated, Yokashi continues to move around his pupil. Arashi clutches some dirt from the ground and throws it at the air. A quick disturbance is made in the dirt and Arashi manages to kick Yokashi in the arm. Scene 12 Yokashi recovers and charges at Arashi. The young Saiyan counters by grappling his master and throwing over his shoulders followed by a direct ki blast. Yokashi then charges an energy wave and fires it at Arashi. When the blast is complete, Arashi is nowhere in sight and Yokashi searches for him. Instantly, Yokashi's tail is gripped by Arashi and he is slammed into the dirt. "Stop, stop." Yokashi instructs. "You're truly ready. Chappa has a snowball's chance in hell against you now." Yokashi praises. The two get up off the ground. "Too bad I'm not Chappa." Yokashi says right before elbowing Arashi in the neckc, knocking him unconscious. "You still have a long way to go ma'boy." Yokashi remarks. The End. Mid-Credits Scene The doorbell rings mysteriously and Cream Corn answers it. However, no is present. The bell rings again and this time, a giant bag is sitting on the front porch. Cream Corn looks around but sees no one. She decides to take the bag inside the house. The camera stays on the house. A ruffling sound is heard followed by the sound of "koo koo pee pee choo." from the destructive alien being called Gatchan. "Gatchan!" Arale is heard screaming in excitement. Gatchan then flies through the house walls. Cream Corn screams in terror as the house collapses. Obatchaman is then seen running from the wreckage also. A clapperboard is shown and then the screen fades to black. Awards BeFunky_dr_slump___arale_2_by_superjmanplay2-d766cab.jpg.jpg BeFunky_imagenes de arale - dr slump 22.jpg.jpg BeFunky arale3.jpg.jpg BeFunky_Gatchan_Norimaki.jpg.jpg BeFunky_Obotchaman_.jpg.jpg Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball Reincarnation Category:CookieKid247 Category:Movies